The Cell Sorting Unit makes available state-of-the-art flow technology service and training to Kaplan Comprehensive Cancer Center members. These services are designed to facilitate the research of the member, educate them about the technological possibilities offered by flow techniques and train pre- and post-doctoral students in the use of this technology. P30CA160879010 The Transgenic Mouse Research Facility provides a resource for Kaplan Comprehensive Cancer Center members seeking to generate transgenic mice to study various aspects of gene regulation. Users of the resource supply DNA constructs prepared in a manner suitable for injection into fertilized mouse eggs. Potential founder animals are produced and the tails removed by the resource facility and provided to the research investigator for DNA analysis by Southern blotting to determine integration-positive mice. Animals which are integration-positive are then handed over to the individual investigators to breed and study the effect of the expression of the injected DNA construct.